


TLC

by SamuelJames



Series: Fatherhood [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw_dw_slashfest, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen is unwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> Title: TLC  
> Pairing/Characters: Owen/Ianto and Daniel Harper-Jones  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Owen is unwell  
> Notes: For the stories prompt at tw_dw_slashfest.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Owen wasn't feeling well. He didn't need his medical training to tell him it was a bad cold. His nose was blocked and every so often when he tried to blow his nose he'd pop his ears which hurt. He made himself a Beecham's Hot Blackcurrant and switched on the tv. He settled himself on the sofa with his duvet and pillow but the daytime schedule had him bored after half an hour. He had no antiques to sell, wasn't looking for property and didn't need Dr Phil so none of the programmes appealed.

The throat spray he'd used earlier was starting to wear off now meaning his throat hurt with every swallow. He swallowed off the drink in a few gulps under the misguided notion that this would minimise the pain. Cardiff didn't often get glorious sunshine but today it was really warm which meant that his duvet made him too hot. When he'd push the duvet off he'd end up cold and he was soon in the cycle of misery that everyone experiences when they have a cold. He eventually settled the matter by getting a sheet to put over him and he was asleep when Ianto arrived home a few hours later.

Once Ianto saw Owen sleeping he shushed Daniel, "daddy's sleeping."

"Is he okay?"

"He's just very tired, he has a cold and a sore throat. We'll make him a nice dinner."

Daniel nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Ianto."

"Sorry if we woke you. Feeling any better?"

"A bit. Throat still hurts. How was work?"

"Fine, no dramas. I'll make dinner. Any requests?"

Owen shook his head, nothing really appealed right now.

Ianto felt Owen's forehead, "you're still a bit warm."

"Yeah, your hands are nice and cool."

"My mam used to give me ice-cream when I had a sore throat, the cold soothes."

Owen smiled "that sounds nice, maybe I could have some."

Ianto made dinner for him and Daniel while Owen enjoyed his ice-cream. Normally he'd complain about it being boring vanilla but it really did feel nice for his throat. After dinner Daniel went to play in his room, something about finishing a WWE jigsaw. Ianto sat on the couch and rested Owen's head in his lap. They could hear Daniel moving around in his room and he appeared holding a book triumphantly.

"It's not bed time yet," said Ianto.

"I know," said Daniel with an attempted eye-roll. Grown-ups could be stupid sometimes. "Daddy can't read me my story if his throat is sore so if I read to him he'll be able to go asleep and get better."

Owen and Ianto smiled proudly at their son, "that would be really nice."

Daniel began his tale of Horrid Henry in the haunted house only getting stuck on a few of the longer words.

"Thanks, Daniel."

"It's okay, daddy, you can tell me extra stories when you're better."


End file.
